The Foxes Plan
by DarkSpartan96
Summary: What if Naruto had things planned out from the beginning and made things more interesting in the future or will someone get in his way. Find out in this story if Naruto is Good or Evil if he will change the original story of Naruto. (Naruto and Ayame Pairing and maybe someone else in the future)
1. Chapter 1 Night Out

******Disclaimer~ I do not own the rights to Naruto.**

Chapter 1 Night Out

As the 9 year old Naruto ran down the street on his birthday as the village celebrated for the foxes defeated and mourn for the Fourth Hokage for dieing to deafeat it. Naruto was currently being chased by a group of villagers that was drunk with looks of anger with weapons in their hands and some drunk which meant this was not going to turn out good for him. Naruto turned a corner but to meet a dead end at a alley putting his back against the wall while looking at the group.

"Why are you doing this to me I did nothing to you" Naruto said. "You monster brat how dare you say that you should die" yelled one of them. The villager swung his kitchen knife at Naruto who nearly dodge the attack but the end of the knife got his left eye slashing it leaving him with one eye as Naruto covering his lost eye as blood covering down his face and hand and screamed of the pain.

As the villagers were attacking Naruto the night filled with terror as the moon shined over the village and this happened to be the night when the Uchiha massacre by Itachi Uchiha.

(Uchiha Compound)

"Nii-san why why did you kill our entire clan", our parents questioned Sasuke while standing before his dead parents staring at Itachi while tears fell from his eyes down to the floor silence was upon them until Itachi spoke.

"I was testing my skills" said Itachi looking at his brother filled with fear.

"What you were testing your skills so you decided to kill everyone" yelled Sasuke trembling with fear of his brother going to kill him next so he ran for the door leaving his home and ran down the street but to be stop by Itachi with the moon light beaming down on them.

"You are a fool brother you don't understand what the true power of the Sharingan to get it you have to kill your best friend to get the **Mangekyou** Sharingan" said Itachi

As Sasuke heard Itachi he remembered other Uchiha members questioning Itachi about the disappearance of Shisui Uchiha. "If you want to kill me then hate me gain more power to get the same eyes as me then you'll be able to face me" Said Itachi as he activated the **Tsukuyomi **and placed Sasuke in a genjutsu seeing the massacre from the memories of Itachi killing everyone as seeing this Sasuke began to scream and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Farewell brother" whispered Itachi with a tear coming down his face looking at his brother one last time before disappearing from the view.

(Hokage Tower)

As Sarutobi stroked his beard and looking outside of his window thinking of his and the other elders decision.

"Tonight will cause more problems in the future I hope it was the right decision Itachi and those damn fools for making you do this" Said Sarutobi smoking his pipe and walking back to his desk and sat down on the chair to see paperwork for him to do.

(Naruto's Location)

As Naruto backing up from the angry villagers from attacking him but no where to go as he was cornered. Naruto still clutching his lost eye and close the other accepting fate that he might die and waited to be attacked but didn't and heard bodies falling to the ground and looked to see Itachi standing in front of him with his red eyes.

Why did you help me asked the injured Naruto covering his eye still.

"Naruto it seems you were in a predicament and I decided to help you from the attackers but it seems you lost something and in pain so you need treatment as soon as possible", '_Maybe you will be the one to hold Shisui's eye for now and use his eye for the future helping others or for your dream' _thought Itachi as he reached into his backpack and pulled a eye in a jar floating revealing to be a sharingan.

"Naruto hold still this will hurt for a short moment" said Itachi as he pulled the eye out and put it into Naruto's left eye socket and used a quick Medical Ninjutsu. Naruto shifted from the pain and clench his hands tight as the procedure was going. As the eye was attached Itachi backed away to see the Naruto with a sharingan which grew bright red but Naruto was to exhausted to stay awake to ask for answers and fell to the ground unconscious.

"I wonder if you will be able to make your dreams come true and become a great shinobi as he wished for". Itachi began to walk away and disappeared in to the wind as rain started to pour over the body of Naruto as a Cat masked Anbu came at the scene and saw the blonde and the villagers on the ground. '_What happened here and what happened to Naruto-Kun'_ as the Anbu thought and quickly went to the blonde and picked him up to see his left eye injured. "I need to get him to the hospital fast and make a report to the Hokage-Sama as soon as possible" as they left the Alley making there way.

(The Next Day)

Naruto awoke in the hospital with bandages covering his left eye and looked around him to reveal the Third Hokage sitting in a chair next to his bed looking at him.

"What happened I cant remember anything" as he sat up from the bed looking at the old man for answers while rubbing the side of his head. "It seems the villagers took a step to far and injured you but luckily you made out and I'm surprised to see your left eye in contact even though leaving a scar on your face" looking at the boy worried for him and spoke again "Naruto you sure you don't remember what happened to you" asked Sarutobi

Naruto looked at him and sighed "Well since I'm here that means I was attacked again by the villagers last night but I don't recall much I was being chased and cornered but that's the only thing I remember and here I am in a Hospital" at the moment Said Naruto as he fell back down on the bed and looking at the ceiling.

Sarutobi got up from the chair and went for the door to go back to the Hokage Tower to do more paperwork before it piles up again and he defiantly hates that, as he got to the door and looked back at Naruto falling back to sleep and grinned for his safety and walked out '_Itachi so you decided to give Naruto a farewell gift this better not get me in troublesome things before I can retire'_ as he chuckled from the thought."

(The Next Week Passed)

Naruto was released from the hospital healthy as ever but left a scar over his left eye, as he walked to his favorite place for a snack or meals often he went to for Ramen. As Naruto entered the mini restaurant and looked at the two people who worked there by themselves Ayame and her father cooking Ramen was there specialty.

"Hey Guys I'm back" yelled Naruto walking up to a seat in front of the counter with a grin as usual.

Ayame ran to the counter in front of him with worry on her face as she saw the scar, "Naruto-Kun I heard what happened to you, are you alright, what did they do to you, did they give you that scar" cried the questioning Ayame. Naruto looked at her with a frown and spoke Don't worry I can take care of myself Ayame and "I'm alright so don't worry".

"Well at least your OK Naruto so what can we get you for the day Its on the house" Said the old man looking at Naruto and back to his daughter who looked like she was about to cry at the moment when she saw Naruto.

Naruto looked at the old man "I would like one Ramen please with extra pork" while he looked back at Ayame who was still staring at him.

"Alright coming up, Ayame come help me" Said the old man as Ayame walked to her father to help him. As a few minutes passed as Naruto ate his meal while hearing people outside the store talking about what happened last night at the Uchiha Compound saying that their was only one survivor, Naruto finished and saying his thanks and good-byes and walked out of the store.

Ayame looked as he left '_Naruto-Kun' _was all her thoughts at the moment and walked away to the back of the store making her father looking at her with worry. "Ayame you know Naruto is alright so you should stop worrying for him hes fine". As Ayame heard her fathers words she curled her lips at the thought for not worrying for him and she closed the door behind her.

(Naruto's Mind)

"It seems Itachi killed his clan and left Sasuke alive" Said Naruto as he walked down the hallway where the light was leading him hearing growls of a beast.

As he entered a large room to see a large cage with a seal on it and past it showing nine tails swinging in the air showing sharp fangs and red slit eyes at Naruto coming to the beast sight and growled.

**"So things are going to get more interesting especially that new eye of yours that I hate so much from the past the same eyes as Madara Uchiha"** laughed the demonic voice as Naruto looked up at the voice that spoke in front of it seems Kyuubi and gave a grinning face at the fox which made the fox growl, "**The cycle of hatred has started once more for the Uchiha and it will destroy everything around them and others, how will you deal with this ****Naruto"** kyuubi questioned to the Naruto who was still grinning and stopped and disappeared from the mindscape leaving the Bijuu alone before falling asleep with a demonic smile.

(Uchiha Compound)

"You will pay Itachi and I will get my revenge for what you done to our clan" Sasuke said in bitterness gritting his teeth looking at his house that he was just in the other night with his dead parents and hatred started to consume Sasuke looking at the sight where his hatred has began and started to hear Itachi's last words to him '_If you want the same eyes as me you need to kill your best friend'_ his words replaying in his mind and sunk in as he left the compound and starting to walk along the path near a lake and to see a certain blonde staring at his reflection at the lake like he's searching for a answer like he was but he decided to leave him alone

(Unknown Location near Konaha)

"So it seems Itachi left his brother alive I wonder where this will lead for him and it seems things are getting more interesting at every moment for me and the kyuubi will be mine" said the dark voice as a laughter came from behind the mask he was wearing and disappeared into a swirling vortex leaving no trace behind.

(4 years later)

"OK class today is your final Exam so you can become official Genin" yelled Iruka sitting next to Mizuki in front of the class as most seemed excited others didn't really care as for the fan-girls hovering over Sasuke the sole survivor as he looked outside with a gloom like hatred thinking how to get strong to face his brother . As the Exam was about to begin the door opened as the class looked over and saw a blonde enter. "**NARUTO YOUR LATE** but I guess you made it before we took the exam so for now your lucky" yelled Iruka with a mix of anger and happiness to the blonde for showing up. "Ok lets begin with the **Henge no Jutsu (Transformation)** test first" said Iruka**  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Terrible Teacher

**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto **

Chapter 2 The Terrible Teacher

**"OK LETS BEGIN"** yelled Iruka while Mizuki had a fake smile Naruto noticed but didnt say anything. "The first test is the** Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Jutsu) **so line up and well begin" as told the class started to line up infront of Iruka and Mizuki. Most of the class as transformed into Iruka. The last was Naruto who walk up to them, "Ok Naruto Transform" Naruto nodded and made the hand seal for it **Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Jutsu) **as a poof of smoke covered Naruto's body and cleared to reveal a replica of the Third Hokag, '_Looks like Naruto will be able to pass this year if he keeps this up_ ' thought Iruka as he started to write down on his paper while Mizuki was still smiling at them.

"Next test is TaiJutsu so everyone follow me outside so we can proceed with it" said Iruka and headed to the door with the class.

"The rules are simple you will fight a openent and if you land a hit on that person you gain a point but if the fight gets out of hand then we will intervene" said Mizuki while the class nodded Iruka spoke "The first openents are Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi will you two come to the center of the ring". Shikamaru spoke as he heard this "Sensei I already know that I would loose against Choji" as he looked at his best friend while the other nodded "Yeah me and Shikamaru don't really fight against eachother so theirs no point so we give" as told Iruka's face deadpanned ok then will Ino Yakamichi and Sakura Haruno come then.

The fight between the fan-girls didnt last long to be ended to a draw before a cat fight came out then the next was Shino Aburame and Kiba Inazuka but to everyones surprise Shino won the fight due to his bugs letting him know where a attack would come and landed a sucker punch to the Inazuka's face.

Ok last is Naruto Uzamaki and Sasuke Uchiha will you two come here so we can proceed said Iruka as the two entered the ring while Naruto had a smile on his face while Sasuke had a face that had a face for revenge. **BEGIN** yelled Iruka the two clashed.

Naruto made a kick to Sasuke's side but he easiley jumped over it and made a round house kick in the air to Naruto's face but to be blocked by his arm. Sasuke gritted his teeth and landed to throw a punch to Naruto's gut but got blocked by Naruto's hand gripping on the hand as if he was about to break it but letting go of the hand Sasuke saw his chance and made a cheap upper cut to his jaw and made Naruto go out of the ring.

Iruka looked at the down Naruto and saw Sasuke having a face of victory that he had ever won in his life. Sasuke you beat the baka yelled the fan girls when seeing Naruto out of the ring. "Winner Sasuke Uchiha" said Iruka and went to the Naruto who was slowly getting up off the ground and started to rubb the back of his neck.

Naruto looked at Sasuke who was still staring at him "Lucky shot you bastard" said Naruto who was still grinning from the beginning. "You lost because your a looser who cant even compare to a Uchiha elite" said Sasuke who started to walk away.

The last test is clone Jutsu well head back inside and take in private so lets go said Mizuki

As the class members went inside the classroom one by one until it was Naruto's turn Ok Naruto start as told Naruto made a hand sign hand released some chakra and two smokes beside Naruto appeared to be failed clones.

'_Looks like he was putting out to much chakra he has high reserves or the nine-tails is the problem_ ' thought Iruka while next to him Mizuki smirked from seeing him fail a simple clone Jutsu. ("Sorry Naruto but we cant pass you this year") said Iruka in a depressing voice then spoke Naruto "Its ok Iruka-Sensei I tried my best" then bowed and walked out of the class room leaving the two jonin alone.

"Dont you think we could have pass him" said Mizuki looking at his friend "Hes not ready he cant even do a simple clone Jutsu right but I guess thats it for the day see you later Mizuki" said Iruka as he walked out of the classroom. '_The kyuub brat can be some use to me aftger all'_ thought Mizuki.

(Outside of the Academy)

As all the classes and their families celebrating, Naruto sat on a swing with his hands in his pockets as the shade consumed he smiled that freaked many people out thinking he should be depressed but instead he was smiling.

Naruto can you come with me for a minute a voice came behind him as he turned to see Mizuki. The two disappeared while Iruka and the Third Hokage looking at the empty swing still moving.

(Late Night)

As the night was going smoothly for the Hokage finishing the last of his paperwork until a Jounin came barged in "Hokage-Sama Naruto has stolen the Forbidden Scroll" as he yelled the Hokage eyes grew in anger "**FIND HIM AMMEDIATLY** gather all the Jounin you can find and bring him back here and the Forbidden Scroll" as he yelled getting up to a crystal ball to locate Naruto.

Naruto what or who is making you do this questioned Sarutobi.

(Forest)

_Ok so this is the Forbidden Scroll I only got an hour but luckily I only need one Jutsu thats all I need_ thought Naruto. Looking at the inside the Scroll he saw the ones he needed the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)**.

(30 Minutes in the Forest)

Mizuki was jumping through trees and spotted Naruto on the ground with the Scroll so he landed on a tree branch and spoke "Ok Naruto give me the Scroll so you can pass the Exam" Naruto looked at him with a grinn "I dont think so this doesnt belong to you or me".

Hearing this enraged Mizuki "What did you say you brat" looking at him with Anger as he was about to atteck he was stopped when Iruka dropped down to the ground looking at both at them.

"Iruka good your here I just got here and found Naruto with the Forbidden" Scroll said Mizuki while looking at Iruka

"Naruto what do you think your doing with the scroll give it back and well return to the village now yelled Iruka at his precious student for committing a crime like this".

Silence was there for a few seconds until Naruto spoke. "Ok Iruka-Sensei but I didnt do anything wrong then he pointed a finger at Mizuki He told me to steal the scroll in the first place".

Iruka looked at Mizuki in shock "Is this true Mizuki" asked the angered Iruka

Mizuki looked at him "who are you going to believe me or this Kyuubi monster that killed your parents" said Mizuki which made Iruka clench his hands for him saying that to him.

"Iruka-Sensei catch" as he threw it at him which gave Mizuki the chance to grab it when Naruto saw this he smirked. Tossing the scroll the scroll to Iruka and Mizuki as quickly grabbed it and jumped to a tree branch.

"You dumbass's" said Mizuki with a grin "Now that I have the Fobidden Scroll Orochimaru will give me immortality" as he laughed.

"Mizuki your betraying the village" yelled Iruka '_So Naruto was right he set this whole thing up Im sorry Naruto for not believing you'_ thought Iruka

Mizuki quickly pulled out a shuriken and threw it at Iruka who was still in his thoughts** "NOW DIE"** as the shuriken was about to hit Iruka but pushed down to the ground by Naruto taking the blow in his place as the shuriken pierced his back as he was hovering over Iruka when blood started to come down form his mouth to his chin.

**"HAA** look at that the demon protected you Iruka the one that killed your parents" Mizuki laughed at the sight.

Iruka was shocked that Naruto did that protecting him as tears came down his face "Naruto I'm sorry I'm sorry for all the years you been alone the pain you felt from the villagers from everything" said Iruka

"Its OK Iruka-Sensei I will protect the people I care for" said Naruto as he started to pull the giant shuriken out of his back making silent grunts from the pain and pulled it out as blood was running down the tip of the blade and looked at Mizuki.

"What are you going to do fight me with that wound brat I'm surprise that your still standing" said Mizuki while Naruto had a smile on his face and spoke "**Your the dumbass Mizuki**" then the Scroll Mizuki had next to him turned into smoke to reveal a **Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)** of Naruto landing a punch to his face making him fall down to the ground. Naruto looked at the down Mizuki and quickly made a hand seal "**Kage Bushin no Jutsu" (Shadow Clone Jutsu)** as he made at least 200 clones of himself and looked at him "Your finished Mizuki" as seeing this Mizuki yelled when they all charged at him.

(Sunrise in the Forest)

Mizuki laying on the ground lifeless with many bruise's on him as Naruto was leaning against a tree staring at Iruka as his wound on his back began to heal.

"Sorry Iruka-Sensei that I caused so much trouble from Mizuki I knew he was planning something so I wen along with it so you can yell at me if you want to" said Naruto

"Naruto I'm not mad, I'm just glad that your OK and this whole mess with the Forbidden Scroll is over with" said Iruka who started to blink in confusion "Naruto where is the Scroll" asked Iruka

"When I learned Mizuki would steal the scroll I had to learn the** Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Justu)** and I switch the real scroll with a transformed clone as I tossed it to you when Mizuki grabbed it". as said Naruto reached in his back pocket to reveal a scroll "Here's the Forbidden Scroll its sealed inside this" said Naruto as Iruka grabbed it from his hands and amazed that Naruto came up with a plan that went smoothly as he hoped for and smiled at him.

"Naruto close your eyes I'm giving you a present" as told in a few seconds he opened to realize he was wearing his teacher's headband "Congratulation Naruto you pass the Exam" as said Naruto smiled at Iruka "**Yosh** this calls for Ramen Sensei your buying" said Naruto

"Yeah lets go" said Iruka as they began to walk away from the sight.

(Hokage Tower)

"Hokage-Sama we have the scroll back" said a Jounin seeing the Hokage smoking his pipe then looking at the man. "You can leave now" as told the man left."Why is everything so complicated" turning back to his desk to find more paperwork as his eye twitched and muttering curses for once again go against every Hokage has to do.

(Ichiraku Restaurant)

"Thanks Iruka-Sensei for everything especially the treat" said Naruto while eating the ramen placed in front of him while Iruka was starting to get tired. "Naruto I'm going to head home you should too because tomorrow your going to get a new Sensei". "Ok Sensei" replied Naruto as he finished his bowl to turn to see Iruka was gone then looked in front of him was a blushing Ayame.

"Ayame you OK you look like you got a fever" said Naruto which made Ayame to turn around quickly before the blush darkened "I-I-Its ok Naruto-Kun I'm fine is that all for the day" asked the stuttering Ayame while not trying to look at him. "Well I guess I will see you later Ayame-Chan" as he walked out making Ayame blush even more for what he called her '_Ayame-Chan when did he ever called me that w-wait is Naruto-Kun starting to have feeligns for me'?_

"Hey Ayame I need your help with this" as the old man looked up to see his daughter dark red Ayame are you aright you look like you have a fever Ayame looked at her father "**I DONT HAVE A FEVER**" as she yelled at her father then stormed off making the old man sweatdropped from his face "Did I do something"?

(Naruto Location)

_'Looks like Im going to get some new clothes'_ thought Naruto standing in front of a clothing store thinking what to get and something hit him then he walked in.


End file.
